Angel's Hearts
by Gundam Pilot Peng
Summary: Joey and Seto always have been arguing with each other but do they have enough time to tell each other ONESHOT -though it seems like its longer than that XD-


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its Characters

Joey walked into his room, tears streaming down his face. He would never show his tears in front of his father or his friends. He had to be brave no matter what, never to show his weakness to any except the one person in his dreams. Well really the person was more like an angel, whit blue robes. Joey laid down on his bed sleep talking over. Joey woke up and noticed his angel holding him.

"You're awake, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?" the angel asked. Joey looked at the angel and cried. The angel held Joey close to him and let Joey cry it all out. A few minutes later Joey had clamed down from crying and listened to the angel, "I could protect you from him, but I do not know what he does to you." Joey looked at the angel confused.

Joey could not see the angels face, but the angel talked like he should know, "I tell you everything, I don't understand."

"I do exist in the real world and I could help you from him but you have not told me of what he does to you, for you shun me away into the darkest part of your heart, never to really know that it's me." Joey looked more confused than ever before. "Just remember this once you tell me. I will come to your rescue." The angel said again then disappeared.

* * *

Joey woke up in his room and looked at the clock. 7 o' clock he was up 30 minutes earlier. Joey sat up and changed into some clean clothes and grabbed his bag which was at the front door and walked out. It had only been the first class when Seto and Joey were arguing.

"Why can't you leave me alone!" Joey yelled at him.

"Why do you always have to start it mutt!" Seto yelled back at him.

"For the last time. I'm not a dog!" Joey yelled back.

"You look like one to me." Seto said loud enough for Joey to hear but no one else could.

The English teacher walked into the room, "Good morning class, hoe is everyone?" Everyone in the class said good except for one or two people. "Everyone please pass your reports up to the front." The teacher said already knowing that the kids did not follow directions.

Joey turned around and look at Seto, "What? No report?" Seto gave Joey an angry glance. "Oh wait I forgot you don't have a friend to do the report on." Joey said again. That hurt Seto a lot more than Joey thought. Joey had turned back around in his seat when Seto raised his hand.

"Yes. Mr. Kaiba?" The teacher said when she saw his hand.

"May I go to the nurse's office?" Seto said lightly lowering his hand. The teacher looked at Seto, he didn't appear to be sick, but she would rather be safe then sorry. The teacher quickly wrote Kaiba his pass and sent him on his way.

Joey looked at Yugi, "What's with him?" Yugi shrugged his shoulders, he really only understood Seto a little but.

The teacher looked through the papers and knew she was right no one in the class followed directions, "Okay we will be re-doing this report all over again since no one reads directions." The entire class groaned. "Tough, everyone should have done the report right." The teacher said again, "I will assign partners when Mr. Kaiba comes back" The class groaned again, there was no way the class was going to get out this. Joey put his head down on the desk when the teacher started talking, sleep taking him over.

* * *

Joey woke again in his angels arms. "I was watching you, even if you didn't notice but you had me worried. I watched you till you looked at me, then you stabbed me in the heart." His angel said to him.

Joey looked confusing at his angel, "I don't understand you confuse me."

The angel lightly brushed a strand of hair out of Joey's face, "You are being called for."

* * *

Joey was awakened by the teacher yelling his name. "Thank you for rejoining us Mr. Wheeler, but seeing as you need to wake up please go see if Mr. Kaiba is feeling any better." Joey stood up mumbling words; he couldn't believe that the teacher was making him do this.

* * *

Joey walked up to the nurse's office and walked in, noticing Seto lying down in the bed with covers and ice on him. "May I help you?" The nurse said to Joey.

"Um… I was wondering if Seto was okay." WO! What was Joey saying, was he worried or something.

"I'm afraid Mr. Kaiba will not be able to return back to class, he has a serious headache, and a weird temperature count." The nurse said.

"May I see him?" Joey asked again, his mind out on vacation. The nurse nodded her head and Joey walked into the room. Joey looked at him and noticed the cover falling off him. Joey pulled the cover back over Seto. All of a sudden Joey stopped; he felt his heart racing at just the mere touch of set. Joey couldn't think strait. Joey looked at Seto's face and was surprised to be looking at Caribbean blue eyes. Joey quickly pulled away and Seto sat up and looked at Joey.

"Um… t-the teacher wanted to know if you were feeling better." Joey said stumbling over his words.

Seto looked at Joey weirdly, "You okay mutt?"

Joey gave him an evil stare, "For the last time. I'm not a dog."

Seto looked back at him, "You still look like one." Joey went to leave the office when Seto said something. Joey didn't look back at Seto, he just continued to walk out of the office and back to his class.

* * *

The teacher had let the class talk till the bell rang. Seto finally walked into the room and sat down at his desk with a blank stare. The teacher brought out a hat and told the students to be quiet, "Now everyone I want you to pick a name out of this hat and that's the person you have to do the report on." One by one student went up and picked names. Joey walked up and placed his hand in the hat and pulled one out. The teacher knew right away what name was one the paper, "No arguing." Was Joey really going to get a detention for arguing with the teacher?

Joey quietly walked back to his desk and looked at Seto, "I hate you."

Seto lightly raised his eyebrow, "I know you do."

The bell rang and Joey looked at Seto, "I'll see you tomorrow at your house around noon." Joey walked out of the classroom leaving a confused Seto behind.

* * *

The next morning Joey arrived at Seto's home, a little upset, his angel didn't comfort him. Joey rang the door bell, which seemed to echo behind the door. Mokuba quickly opened the door only to be surprised by someone else.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked Joey.

"I'm Joey Wheeler; I'm here to do a project with Seto." Joey said back.

Mokuba let Joey in and began to show him to where Kaiba was, "My brother talks about you a lot."

Joey looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Mokuba stopped in front of a huge door and looked at Joey, "I don't think he hates you, I think he likes you." Mokuba opened the door before Joey could say anything. Sitting at a desk was Seto who was quietly typing on the computer. Joey walked into the room as Mokuba shut the door behind him. Seto looked up when he heard the door shut. Seto looked at Joey surprised. Joey wore a semi-tight blue shirt with loose jeans, along with his blue jacket. Joey stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Seto was wearing. Seto wore a dark green shirt, three buttons were undone exposing a bit of his chest. Joey really couldn't see what type of pants he was wearing due to the desk.

"Just be lucky that I know why you're here." Seto said when he realized that Joey was just standing there.

"Lets just get this over with," Joey said taking a step towards the desk.

"You can take a seat mutt not like it will kill you." Seto said pointing to a chair.

"For the last time I'm not a dog!" Joey yelled slamming his hands onto the desk.

"You look like one to me." Seto said calmly. Joey was going to say something but the door to the room opened. Mokuba quietly walked into the room and placed two cups on the desk. "Thank you Mokuba." Seto said giving his younger brother a hug.

"Your welcome brother." Mokuba said then quietly left the room. Joey stood their shocked Kaiba was actually nice to someone.

Seto lightly took a cup and looked at Joey, who by this time was sitting in a seat, "It's nice to know that the mutt knows his place." That was it Joey had, had the last straw.

Joey got up from his chair and went behind the desk, spun Seto around till he was facing Joey then placed his hands on the arm rest, "For the last time I'm not a dog. I will never be a dog." Seto lightly laughed then placed his cup down on the desk.

Seto placed his hands hard on top of Joey's, "You'll always look like one to me, but why don't you liked to be called mutt?" Joey went to pull his hands away but found that Kaiba had grabbed him by the wrists. "Where did you get that black eye Joey?" Seto said again. Joey was shocked hand Kaiba called him Joey.

Joey quickly snapped out of it when he realized that Kaiba was waiting for an answer, "I got it when we were playing soccer."

"I live with a younger brother. I know when someone is lying and you are lying." Seto said lightly touching Joey's eye. Who ever had hurt his Joey, his puppy, was going to get hurt.

"It was an accident honest." Joey said trying to get his hands free.

"Puppy." Seto said getting annoyed.

"It was an accident. Let it go." Joey said. Joey was surprised when Seto let go of him, he had meant the subject not him, Joey quietly sat back down in the seat not wanting to say much, he had already made himself look like a fool. Joey quietly took off his coat, he didn't want to but the room was too warm for his coat.

Seto stopped what he was doing when he noticed that bruises on Joey's arm. "Now I know those weren't an accident, I know what those are."

Joey stopped he had totally forgot that those were there, "What are they than?"

"Its child abuse Joey, even I can see that." Seto said standing up.

"How would you know what child abuse it!" Joey said angrily Seto lowered his head then lightly unbuttoned his shirt then turned around to show Joey his back. Joey looked at him speechless; there was a scare on his back.

Seto buttoned his shirt back up then lightly sat down, his face still facing the ground, "I've never shown that to anyone… not even Mokuba. My step-father had given it to me after he took me and Mokuba in. He made me do it or he would hurt Mokuba and I didn't want him to grown like I had." Joey was surprised Kaiba was telling him something he kept dear to him.

"Why are you telling me?" Joey asked a little confused.

"I don't know, I guess I could trust you." Seto said shrugging his shoulders, still keeping his head down.

Joey stood up from his seat, "I should get going sorry Kaiba."

Seto nodded his head, "Alright I'll see you tomorrow then Puppy."

Joey was going to say something but decided to smile then nodded his head, "Okay I'll see you then." Joey quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

Joey was early when he got home, luckily his father was not home. So Joey walked strait up to his room. Joey hoped that if his father came home that he passed out on the couch. All of a sudden there was a knock on the front door. Joey slowly walked to the front door thinking it was his father but Joey was surprised when he saw who it was.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

Seto lightly smiled and handed Joey his jacket, "You left it at my home." Joey took his coat from Seto's hands. Joey would have let Seto in but he didn't know when his father came home. "Why don't you stay here Joey? I have spear rooms you can stay with me." Seto said putting his hands on Joey's shoulders.

"I can't my father would find me I don't want to hurt you." Joey said backing up.

Seto pulled Joey into a hug, "I'm not going to let you get away that easily, I'll protect you, just give me a chance."

Joey, who was stunned, lightly hugged him back, "I'm going to stay here Seto."

Seto pulled out of the hug, "What ever you wish puppy." Seto lightly kissed Joey on his forehead then walked off. Joey stood there; he could still feel the softness of his lips. It was like a shadow. Joey quickly ran to his room and licked himself in; he needed some time to think.

* * *

Joey must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows is a bright string of light beaming into his eyes. Joey quietly groaned then sat up. Suddenly Joey quickly grabbed his left arm; it was in pain, throbbing pain. Joey quickly looked around and noticed that his bedroom door was busted in. His father did it again, his father beat him. Joey quietly sighed then changed into a pair of faded jeans, and yellow shirt and his blue jacket. Joey quietly tiptoed down the stairs and noticed his father asleep on the couch. Joey quickly ran out of the house, it was better he leave now while his father was still asleep. Joey had made it to Seto's home around noon.

The door was opened by one of the maids, who smiled sweetly, "Mr. Kaiba said that you would show today, he is not here but a car has been arranged to take you to him." Joey stood dumbfounded, where could Kaiba be at this time. Joey quietly got into the car, car trips always made him sleepy for some reason.

* * *

Joey opened his eyes to realize that he was sleeping. Joey noticed his angel lying on the ground, not moving. Joey quickly ran up to his angel and turned him over so that he was lying on his back. The angel lightly opened his eyes, bright Caribbean blue eyes glazed over. "What happened?" Joey asked his eyes filling with tears.

"Joey… Help me." The angel said then stopped moving. Joey quickly snapped out of the dream and noticed that the car stopped in front of the hospital.

* * *

Joey quickly got out of the car and ran into the hospital. Joey ran up to a nurse, "I'm looking for Mr. Kaiba." The nurse nodded her head and began to walk down the hallway. Joey quietly followed her till they got to a room. The nurse opened the door and Joey walked in. Joey stopped in his tracks when he saw it. Mokuba looked up when the door shut. Mokuba ran to Joey crying.

Joey held him close lightly striking his hair, "How did this happen?"

"I… I… don't know," Mokuba said still crying, "He's… awake… but-but he wont talk to me." Joey let him go then walked up to the hospital bed. Seto looked so pale, like he had seen a ghost. Joey lightly stroked his cheek. Seto opened his eyes almost if he was afraid of who it would be.

"Hay how are you?" Joey said quietly.

"Your father." Seto said just as sleep tried to take him over.

"Did he do this to you?" Joey asked lightly taking Seto's hands in his. Seto lightly nodded his head and closed his eyes. "No Seto stay with me, don't close your eyes." Joey said tears lightly streaming down his face. Seto lightly opened his eyes, Caribbean blue eyes glazed over. Something hit Joey, his angel, his love, his friend, it was really Seto. Seto was his angel. "I came to help you get through his. You're my angel."

Seto lightly smiled and cradled Joey's cheek, "My puppy."

Joey smiled, "Make it though this and you can call me that when ever you want." Seto lightly closed his eyes, he was tired the drugs were kicking in. "Seto don't leave me. Please." Joey said quietly.

"I won't. I promise. I just wasn't to sleep." Seto said finally falling asleep. Joey lightly smiled and kissed his forehead, "Sleep tight."

* * *

Seto must have slept for 12 hours, or that's what if felt like. Seto lightly opened his eyes and noticed Joey sleeping in the chair. It didn't look like it was comfortable; Joey looked like he was struggling to stay asleep.

"Hay big brother. How do you feel?" a voice said quietly so not to wake Joey.

"Better than before. Sorry I didn't talk to you Mokuba." Seto said lightly shifting in the bed.

Mokuba smiled, "Its okay. I'm just glad you're getting better." Joey somehow must have heard them talking cause he lightly opened his eyes. "Cant sleep?" Seto lightly said to the still sleepy Joey.

Joey lightly nodded his head, "That's okay though… Listen I'm sorry maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell you what my father was doing."

Seto lightly took Joey's hands in his, "No I'm glad you told me. I know how to help you Joey just give me a chance."

"Oh for Pete sake just kiss already." Mokuba said throwing his hands into the air. Joey looked at him surprised while Seto lightly laughed.

Seto sat up in the bed and looked at his brother, "Mokuba, now where did that come from?"

"Oh please I see how you two act, you both hide behind the anger you have for each other never to know how you really feel. I notice the look you both give to each other when the one isn't looking." Mokuba said pointing at them, "Now if you excuse me. I'm going home. I'm hungry and you two need some time alone." Mokuba walked out of the room leaving both boys's stunned by what he said.

"Yep that is definitely your brother." Joey said lightly laughing.

"Usually I give the orders. That's just weird." Seto said lightly running his hand through his hair.

"You might hear him doing that more often." Joey said again.

"Maybe." Seto said, nodding his head, "He's right through."

Joey looked at Seto confused, "What do you mean?" Seto looked at Joey and pulled him into a kiss. The only response was a sharp intake of breath. Joey felt his eyes lightly closing, Seto's lips were so soft like velvet. Seto held Joey there not wanting to deepen the kiss till he felt Joey push against hi. Seto lightly sighed then deepened the kiss pushing harder against Joey. Seto pulled away panting, air he needed air.

Joey lightly opened his eyes, panting hard. "Wh… Where did… that come from?" Seto just answered by pulling him into another kiss. Joey lightly opened his lips and Seto greedily tasted every part of his mouth. Joey lightly moaned into his mouth, trying to push harder against him. Seto lightly pulled back nipping at Joey's bottom lip. Seto pulled back giving them room to breath. Joey sat down in the seat, his hands lightly shaking from the ordeal.

"Joey?" Seto said lightly placing his hand on Joey's shoulder. Joey looked up his eyes almost looked like they sparkled.

Joey stood up and hugged Seto close, "I love you."

Seto smiled and lightly stroked Joey's back, "I love you too puppy. I'll never let you go."

The End


End file.
